warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Make new sections as necessary. Keep them as neat as possible. Remember to sign all posts with four tildes! Archive I Finally Archived Page About time I finally archived the talk page. You may continue posting. Vivaporius 00:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It is hard not to get a little crazy when you read about guys taking multiple Bolter wounds and being immune to lasguns. Supahbadmarine 15:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. Another thing I would like to address is their reproduction. Frankly I don't think they should be able to reproduce that quickly. They are an entire race of superhumans. If anything they should have a slower reproductive cycle in order to keep them balanced. Furthermore while I think that the idea of them being able to reproduce with any species and still produce a Xai'athi is interesting, I can't help that feel that it would drive other species away. This would be particularly true of the Eldar. They are a declining race to begin with. Such a rapidly expanding race with the ability to render any Eldar partner's children into one of their own threatens to make their path toward extinction more rapid. I don't feel that the Eldar would associate with such a race. In fact they might try to commit Xenocide. Supahbadmarine 16:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I understand what you are saying, but if that is the case then Eldar could no longer be part of the Solaris Federation. Supahbadmarine 20:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) This is not about political issues or personal differences Viva. the Xai'athi threaten the survival of the Eldar as a species. I don't care how nice E.T. is, if being friends with him means the end of humanity then i put E.T. in the ground. Supahbadmarine 20:32, October 28, 2011 (UTC) It was a movie about a friendly alien that came to earth. my point is that in a conflict where the very continuation of the species is on the line it does not matter that under different circumstances you could be friends with the other guy. Supahbadmarine 20:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The point remains that the continuation of the Xai'athi spells the extiction of the Eldar due to their reproductive attributes. Whether the Eldar could destroy them or not is a moot point. So long as the Xai'athi remain a threat the Eldar's survival as a species there is no way there could be Eldar citezens in the Solaris Federation. To live with the Xai'athi is to hasten the demise of their race. Supahbadmarine 21:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I shall counter your wall of text with series of bullet points: #What with the revision of the C'tan and the Necrons, the Pariah Gene will probably no longer exist. Ergo, isolating a gene which allows SOULLESNESS or PARIAH will no longer be possible. It is more likely that it will be a random mutation. Please give me an example of a Canon Soulless Human (as that is what the Xai'athi still are, they are abhuman descendants of our glorious species) that existed before the Great Crusade (as that is when the Assassin Orders came to be, hence the Culexus Temple which had soulless members) and I may listen to you. #Craftworlds and Eldar Space Craft are capble of Webway Jumps, without needing a Gate. I have a sole Canon example of this happening: "at some point in the distant past Kaelor made a webway jump to the edge of the galaxy and has not ventured back towards the galactic centre for several millennia". Therefore, the Eldar do not lack this ability (in fact, Pre Fall, it was probably more widely used). #The Eldar are fracking prophetic Psykers. I'm pretty sure their Farseers would have sensed something was wrong, and would have predicted an ambush of some sorts (possibly not that it was definately the Xai'athi). That is why it is so damn difficult to trick the mystical Space Elves. #The Xai'athi had access to Eldar Technolgy and were attempting to reverse engineer it, the human empires were not. The Xai'athi are physically far more powerful than a normal Human or Eldar. The Xai'athi psychically more powerful than a Human or Eldar. They would be seen as the greater threat purely because of that. Quality, not Quantity. What's a bigger threat? An un-unified band of "lesser race" beasts (humans, as that was the state the were before the Great Crusade and the Fall of the Eldar. Had the Eldar not fallen, the Emperor would have been screwed) OR a bunch of strongly unified super beings which are setting themselves up to usurp you when you can zip across the Galaxy with an efficient Webway system? I just don't know? O_o #The Eldar would not allow a significant threat like the Xai'athi to enjoy any respite. The Eldar at that time had a massive Empire, larger than the Solaris Federation. They would have just come back with a bigger force and utilised more deadly weapons. Regular humans would have been dealt with later. #The last point you made just verifies all I have been saying about why the Eldar Empire would be so determined to wipe out the Solaris Federation: They could pose a serious threat if they were allowed to grow. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) well i was gonna expand my Arkon page, but there are way too many possessed in 40k, and the only tyranid hybrids i've seen are on the fanwiki. and alex is way cool so i thought 'what the hell' and did it. next up is a 40k assassins creed and maybe even star wars rips and my own empire!!!!!!!! My advice is to expand on the major conflicts that the Federation has been a part of. So far all of them have a fairly similar overview. Someone catches the Federation off guard, causes horrible casualties and then gets wiped out when they catch their footing. However war is far more complex than that. There will be major victories and defeats whether you have the tide in your favor at the time or not. Your conflicts are two dimensional. Give us the bloody details. Besides that I recommend you start a Batman Character. Supahbadmarine 01:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I guess I am the one being unclear now. Forgive me in advance for the wall of text. It is very simple. Who are the two most famous Superherous from DC Comics? Batman and Superman right? While I confess myself to primarily be a Marvel fan, between the two Batman is my favourite. The reason is simple. Superman is so strong that the only way you can beat him is with an equally outrageous opponent, or with some obscure glowing rock. Batman on the other hand is just as epic as Superman is. However he is not nearly as powerful. He could easily be killed by some nameless street thug with a gun having a lucky day. Despite this he takes on some villains that are as dangerous as Superman's. Right now all of your characters are Supermen. They are all either prodigiously gifted, or are in seats of power. What you need is a character that is more down to earth. The kind that walks into a situation and is not the biggest hombre there. The best characters are those whose history, and the challenges they face are bigger than the character itself. So many fanon writers make the mistake of trying to make their characters as epic as possible, but that does not present a good story. So try thinking up a character that is more Batman than Superman. Interesting beats epic any day of the week and on Sundays. Supahbadmarine 03:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Tread lightly, the LoM are the kind of guys who mentally r*** you over the period of several months to years in a manner that you wont know if its them or not, till the points where you are a screaming emotional wreck. The they magically disappear without a single trace. Oh and i'll be careful with the assassinations, not planning to pick off Binadamu or anybody like that, may'be a knife in his pillow...>;D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) May'be it could be some evil Amara that nobody likes? Or a certain worlds go collapse into anarchy and the horrible madness that ensues is broadcasted system wide? BTW about the Amara, 40 kids? I am so sorry but somebody has to say it...ouch, poor Caria. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM are more focussed on bringin the whole world crashing down. Whole cities crumbling under pre-placed explosives, mass riots, the entire population going mad, and random higher-ups dropping dead for no reason what so ever, all blaming the goverment/eachother, ah Malal would be pleased... BTW what do you think of the LoM? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Glad to hear that you like them! :D Now how to arrange an unfortunate 'incident'? >:D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Theres an idea. But remember the Lords of Midnight bring entire worlds crashing down into complete burning insanity and you never know they were there,'' unless'' they let you. I was thinking of something like a LoM insurrection. On a Core World the LoM reek havoc by slowly degrading the civilian living conditions, criminals are all of a sudden well armed and hyped up on military grade combat-stims, politicians are being influenced, all the while the LoM are slipping hallugiens into the water and air. Certain leaders simply disappear almost without a trace, except for one scrap of evidence that points to certain people to cause dissent. A few minor space stations could be brought down from orbit. Etc. Etc. Basically the LoM bring the planet crashing down and Horatio leaves a knife in Binadamu pillow with a printed message ++THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINING++ Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thats the thing though. People aren't even sure if these guys are human! You've seen what these guys do, emerging from the ranks of the enemy, they're like Mandrakes, shadow beings. Dont think of them as normal space marines, they ain't. They're the kind of guys that no matter how safe you are, they'll a way into your room. And bring the total collapse of soceity. Im not even joking, thatt what will happen. They freaking melt into the shadows before your eyes, then while you haven't taken your eye off of that spot, you check that part of the wall from whatever means they escape, and you will find it is just a wall. The all of a sudden you wake up and it was just a dream, you laugh if off...then noticed the bloody knife next to your head. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Warning: From hear on were both just going to show off and defend the bad assery of our articles. Lets not get caught up in that ok? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Cool analog: Brace for history lesson. Actually heres a good analog. (Brace for history lesson, sorry) There was a great medivel Islamic King , now he's a cool guy, but anyway he employs this elite group of super-assassins called the "Hassassins" (yes, that named turned into 'assassin'). They were so badass they infiltrated medieval crusader castles at the peak of the Crusades. Note: these are huge fortress with guards they infiltrated and no one knew. Eventually, these guy started to scare the crap out of the King and he tried to disband them (bad move). Of course knowing of the danger, he lock himself in a big strong wooden cage that would be carried everywhere by his guards. One morning he wake up to find a knife in his pillow. The moral of this story?: The Lords of Midnight are basically that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Love how? Have a good game of chess with tea love? Or love as in take turns turning eachothers organs into christmas decorations and living to tell of it? XD Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It funny how the LoM are like that to. May'be it could be a hunter/prey relationship on both sides (not in a wierd way). OK may'be the LoM could bring about the collapse of society on several outer worlds, not Core Worlds, not border world, in the middle. And cause a few stations to fall. The madness is then broadcated across the sector. This could cause a panic and great civil unrest. How about that? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I feel like it is just a bit overpowered for an entire race to be able to resurrect themselves whenever they want. Furthermore I feel that if it were possible the Eldar would have done it. Don't you dare try and tell me that they would not have come up with it or wanted to create such a method Viva. Supahbadmarine 05:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Viva, that is the conservative Eldar remnants. I am talking about the Eldar Empire. An empire that held nothing as taboo near its end. Besides if everyone in the Solaris Federation is effectively immortal it makes death meaningless, and when that happens the weight of life becomes cheap. Supahbadmarine 05:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The LoM leave no evidence or false evidence. Beside they will have been long gone before anyone is on to them. They frame others for their work, stoke rivaries, and break alliances. As for the hunter/prey relationship. Both have been able to negate eachothers plans but unable to land a killing blow. The LoM have been unable to kill Kumoi and Kumoi has yet to kill and unmask a LoM. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) How they treatede their dead is a moot point Viva. Back during the time of their Empire there were likely countless megalomaniacs dreaming of true immortality. They would have sought a method such as this one. That aside, I strongly encourage you to remove the revival thing from the Xai'athi. Instead you should just make it something that the Amara can do. Supahbadmarine 13:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I was at school. As for more ideas...So the LoM are lurking about, reeking havoc on a series of worlds. Of course the public demands answers for the attack and the LoM waste no time playing on this by framing the goverment. Of course these attacks unclude attacks on the Amara. Kumoi could be angered by these intrusions on her plans and launches a brutal crackdown. Many of the LoM's contacts and cells were destroyed. But she just could not manage to kill a Lord of Midnight and they kept returning over an over again. Intrigued now, as she realizes they are other beings in the dark besides her. The LoM seem to realize the same thing, and are intrigued by the fact that there is someone out there would can delay their plans. So begins a massive game of cat and mouse for both sides. The LoM plan to learn all they can from their battles with Kumoi and eventually kill her. And like wise, Kumoi wishes to unmask those who had eluded her for so long. Several worlds can burn in the process and they both see eachother as worthy adversaries. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oops sorry, typo. Alright then, looking forward to it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats...exactly what the LoM love to do. As for an alliance with the LC, i dont think its possible. First of all, "alliance" is a word that should be used lightly when refering to the LoM. Once in a while they appear from behind you in a dark alley way and deliver a cryptic message IF THAT. More often they just leave a message on the wall that by the time you blink, its gone. And if they need something from you, often it just vanishes, or you wind up doing the job, that they would have asked, you without you ever knowing. And as for the LC, may'be the LoM dress up as them and cause trouble? Anyways, this'll be fun! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:27, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost nobody ever knows its the LoM in the first place. So i'd doubt they would ever know that it was them. Most within the entire Galaxy know of them to begin with. The only one that seems to know anything about them are the Blaze Ravens. Anyway, where to start? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. But the LoM only feel what they let themselves feel. Usually they are inhumanly devoid of emotions...or berserking madmen, then right back to normal. As for the other thing. The LoM could launch a whole series of insurrections, Kumori learns of this, so begins the game of cat and mouse. Then the whole uber-arrogance would cause a serious blow to her and she would begin to take them seriously and seek to unmask Horatio (the Chapter Master/Grim Reaper) personally. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I plan to expand it soon. PS: Sorry it took me so long to respond, I was out trick-or-treating and having my B-Day at the same time. XD